Saimoe 2010: 14° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 14° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 22 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 446 voti | Fukuji Mihoko (Captain) @ Saki *'2^ 430 voti | Yamada Aoi @ Working!! *'3^ 396 voti | Kiriya Nozomi @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'4^ 277 voti | Kanbaru Suruga @ Bakemonogatari *'5^ 268 voti | Oshino Shinobu @ Bakemonogatari *'6^ 260 voti | Fujibayashi Ryou @ Clannad: Another World, Kyou Chapter *'7^ 259 voti | Sorami Kanata @ So Ra No Wo To *'8^ 251 voti | Senoo Kaori @ Saki *'9^ 235 voti | Sairenji Haruna @ To LOVE-Ru *'10^ 225 voti | Illyasviel von Einzbern @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'11^ 208 voti | Alisa Bannings @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'12^ 175 voti | Hatori Kanon @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *'13^ 162 voti | Mikogami Nagisa @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *'14^ 141 voti | Fuura Kafuka @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'15^ 134 voti | Oosawa Maria @ Canaan *'16^ 132 voti | Maria @ Arakawa under the bridge *'17^ 120 voti | Stella @ Arakawa under the bridge *'17^ 120 voti | P-ko @ Arakawa under the bridge *'19^ 119 voti | Tsunetsuki Matoi @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'20^ 90 voti | The player wearing a red hat during the opening ceremony (Nelly Virsaladze) @ Saki *'21^ 89 voti | Filicia Heideman @ So Ra No Wo To *'21^ 89 voti | The player holding a parasol during the opening ceremony (Chee Myonfa) @ Saki *'23^ 86 voti | Okudaira Akira @ Aoi Hana *'24^ 82 voti | Rider @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'25^ 76 voti | Yumina @ So Ra No Wo To *'26^ 75 voti | Lambdadelta @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'27^ 73 voti | Ogata Matake @ Shakugan no Shana S *'28^ 69 voti | Sonia Shaflnarz @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'29^ 61 voti | Tennouji Touka @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *'30^ 57 voti | Anna Curtland @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'31^ 56 voti | Morgan @ Tears to Tiara *'32^ 51 voti | Fushimi Yayoi @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *'33^ 50 voti | The player wearing a china dress during the opening ceremony (Hao Heiyuu) @ Saki *'34^ 48 voti | Primula @ Tears to Tiara *'35^ 46 voti | Yoshida Ayumi @ Meitantei Conan series *'36^ 45 voti | Arai Chie @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'37^ 43 voti | Inami Mahiru's mother @ Working!! *'38^ 40 voti | Yagiri Namie @ Durarara!! *'39^ 39 voti | Kakizaki Misa @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'39^ 39 voti | Bunshuu (Iishe) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *41st 38 votes | Harima Mika @ Durarara!! *42nd 37 votes | Nyamsus @ Nyan Koi! *43rd 35 votes | Kawashiro-sensei @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *44th 34 votes | Saginomiya Ginka @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *45th 32 votes | Leina @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *46th 31 votes | Rin @ InuYasha: The Final Act *47th 30 votes | Tomonaga Iono @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *48th 29 votes | Shirona @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl series *49th 27 votes | Rika's mother @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *49th 27 votes | Tachibana Mikan @ Atashin'chi *51st 26 votes | Mikajima Saki @ Durarara!! *52nd 24 votes | Excel @ Kurokami: Tora to Tsubasa *53rd 23 votes | Rosie (Bridgette Stark) @ Senjou no Valkyria *54th 21 votes | Mikami Yoshiko @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *54th 21 votes | Mana Kaori @ Ookami Kakushi *54th 21 votes | Tama (Fuyou No. Zero) @ Gintama *54th 21 votes | Hamyuts Meseta @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *58th 20 votes | Suzuki Sonoko @ Meitantei Conan series *59th 19 votes | Alice Gehabich @ Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *60th 18 votes | Jin'nouchi Sakae @ Summer Wars *60th 18 votes | Kakogawa-sensei @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *60th 18 votes | Hotaru @ Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki *63rd 17 votes | Roukakuji Riru @ NEEDLESS *63rd 17 votes | Edogawa Miku @ Sora no Manimani *63rd 17 votes | Tainaka Ritsu's classmate who sits in the front-right seat of her (Akane) @ K-ON!! *63rd 17 votes | Ai-chan (Yatterman #2) @ Yatterman *67th 16 votes | Kurosaki Yuzu @ BLEACH *68th 14 votes | Motegi Miwa @ Aoi Hana *68th 14 votes | Sawamura Ryouko @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *70th 12 votes | Suzuki @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *71st 11 votes | Marron @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *71st 11 votes | Katherine Turner @ King of Thorn *73rd 10 votes | Obinata-san @ The Tatami Galaxy *73rd 10 votes | Chiaia Furan @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *73rd 10 votes | Hon'atsugi Youko @ Aoi Hana *76th 9 votes | Hanasaki Mizuki @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *76th 9 votes | Marina @ TO *76th 9 votes | Meiren @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *76th 9 votes | Miyamori Miyako @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *76th 9 votes | Alice @ King of Thorn *76th 9 votes | Koshino Yoshino @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *76th 9 votes | Judy @ Jewelpet Tinkle *76th 9 votes | Suzumebachi @ BLEACH *84th 8 votes | Shimi-chan @ Atashin'chi *84th 8 votes | Nene @ Canaan *84th 8 votes | Yamabuki Naoko @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *84th 8 votes | Death Devil drums player (Della) @ K-ON!! *84th 8 votes | Sakai Kaori @ B Gata H Kei *84th 8 votes | Maria @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *84th 8 votes | Rosalie @ 07-GHOST *91st 7 votes | Levi Macgarden @ Fairy Tail *91st 7 votes | Yuuyan @ Kemono no Souja Erin *91st 7 votes | Hyuuga Minori @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *94th 5 votes | Lapis Lars @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *94th 5 votes | Takanashi Yukari @ Sora no Manimani *94th 5 votes | Kureha Aya @ Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru *94th 5 votes | Jin'nouchi Mariko @ Summer Wars *94th 5 votes | Ichikawa @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *94th 5 votes | Kawashima @ Atashin'chi *94th 5 votes | Midorihara Mimirin @ Shimajirou series *94th 5 votes | Shiho @ Afro Samurai: Resurrection *94th 5 votes | Natsuki Kaori @ NEEDLESS *103rd 4 votes | Shikijou Saori @ Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri *103rd 4 votes | Tsurara-chan @ Soreike! Anpanman *103rd 4 votes | Jin'nouchi Mao @ Summer Wars *103rd 4 votes | Daikon no Ohatsu @ Negibouzu no Asatarou *103rd 4 votes | Mori-sensei @ B Gata H Kei *103rd 4 votes | The ghost who appeared in the mansion @ Gag Manga Biyori *103rd 4 votes | Ireia Kitty @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *110th 3 votes | Drug Dealer @ Kara no Kyoukai the Garden of Sinners *110th 3 votes | Boa Marigold @ One Piece *110th 3 votes | Kanzaki Itsuki @ WHITE ALBUM *110th 3 votes | Tomie @ War Fairytale - The Story of the Blue-eyed Girl *110th 3 votes | Sugimoto Kazusa @ Aoi Hana *110th 3 votes | Kazama Mineko (Kazama-kun’s mom) @ Crayon Shin-chan *110th 3 votes | Elise @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *110th 3 votes | Jin'nouchi Noriko @ Summer Wars *110th 3 votes | Hiroo Megumi @ Jewelpet *110th 3 votes | Rikuson Hakugen @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *110th 3 votes | Shiku Rumi @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *110th 3 votes | Kayahara Yayoi @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *110th 3 votes | Blackarachnia (Elita One) @ Transformers: Animated *123rd 2 votes | Hiroaki's mom @ Chibi Maruko-chan *123rd 2 votes | Hanayo @ War Fairytale - The Story of the Blue-eyed Girl *123rd 2 votes | Rio @ Atashin'chi *123rd 2 votes | Yui's Mother @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *123rd 2 votes | Nee-san @ House of Five Leaves *123rd 2 votes | Queen of Fairyland @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *123rd 2 votes | Shirakiku Rin @ AIKa ZERO *123rd 2 votes | Kogure Riona @ Kurokami: Tora to Tsubasa *123rd 2 votes | Bikki @ Hottarake no Shima - Haruka to Mahou no Kagam *123rd 2 votes | Furawa-tchi @ Tamagotchi *123rd 2 votes | Takada Hitomi @ Yatterman: Shin Yatter Mecha Daishuugou! Omocha no Kuni de Daikessen da Koron! *123rd 2 votes | Almina @ Guin Saga *123rd 2 votes | Hotori Mizue @ Shugo Chara!! Doki *123rd 2 votes | Transformation Woman @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *123rd 2 votes | Clara @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *123rd 2 votes | Sokko @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *139th 1 vote | Ryuuzouji Koma @ Ashiaraiyashiki no Juunin-tachi. *139th 1 vote | Azuma Mito @ Kemono to Chat *139th 1 vote | Mikaru @ Baton *139th 1 vote | Hysterica @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *139th 1 vote | Fumi's grandma @ Aoi Hana *139th 1 vote | Ben Reirou @ Souten Korou *139th 1 vote | Madam (No Longer Human) @ Aoi Bungaku *139th 1 vote | Barbara @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *139th 1 vote | Suu @ Kikansha Yaemon *139th 1 vote | Maako @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *139th 1 vote | Cordyline @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *139th 1 vote | Asajj Ventress @ Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 2 *139th 1 vote | Lizabeth @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *139th 1 vote | Mina Roshan @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime *139th 1 vote | Tajima Miwako @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *139th 1 vote | Umesawa Izumi @ Symphony in August *139th 1 vote | Abe Misae @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *139th 1 vote | Fuyuta Misuzu @ Chibi Maruko-chan *139th 1 vote | Arnice @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *139th 1 vote | Garnet @ SOS TV Walpurgis Night Fever *159th 0 votes | Crawley @ Basquash! *159th 0 votes | Jin-Sook @ Winter Sonata